User talk:LinkSeasonMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forced Departure page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, its me Looks like you figured everything out, hows it been going?Lord High Executioner (talk) 19:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Not quite there yet. And seriously, I'm gone for one day, and to my pleasant surprise, someone else started helping with updating the wiki. I'm not complaining.LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 21:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Angel Links Where'd you hear that Angel Links takes place before Outlaw Star? There's nothing in the information I've found so far that says anything about that. The only thing that's confirmed that take place before Outlaw Star is Future-Retro Hero Story (the beginning of the Toward Star calendar as it were). Angel Links is always referenced as a "spin-off", but is never specified to take place before Outlaw Star or the aformentioned Future-Retro Hero Story. Lily Ford (talk) 19:39, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I admit, I don't remember where I heard that, if anywhere at all. But at the same time, I don't remember hearing anyone say that it took place after Outlaw Star, either. But as you said yourself, that's probably because that it's always referred to officially as a spin-off, no more, no less. All we know for certain is that Angel Links takes place in the same universe as Outlaw Star, albeit with a few key differences (for example, Duuz's species was genetically engineered in Outlaw Star but is stated to be otherwise in Angel Links). I guess that because of how Angel Links ended, and the fact that only Valeria and Duuz show up in Outlaw Star, I always assumed that Angel Links was something of a prequel to Outlaw Star. But if one also goes by how Outlaw Star ended, perhaps the reason pirate guilds as organized and powerful as the 108 Stars aren't seen is because the consequences of Hazanko's defeat were pretty damaging to the guild, rather than just being far outside Kei territory, something else I had come to assume. On the other hand, seeing as how no sort of timeline is offered other than that Future-Retro Hero Story takes place before Outlaw Star, it's just as plausible to say that Angel Links and Outlaw Star take place in parallel versions of the same universe, or the events of either series occur at around the same point in time as one another. What I'm trying to say is that you're right in that I have no concrete evidence supporting my theory that Angel Links is a prequel (which admittedly had not occurred to me, so thank you for giving me a reason to give the issue more thought), but because all either of us (if not everyone) knows for certain is that both shows take place in the Towards Star Universe, is it really any safer to assume that it's a sequel? If so, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter.LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 21:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :After thinking about it, I think any specification of "timeline" as it were when it comes to characters like Clyde, Iris, Fred, Valeria, and Duuz, are probably better off unmentioned within the articles in regards to Outlaw and Angel until a concrete source can be found (if ever). The implication that it takes place after Outlaw Star is an assumption on my part as well and, likely wrong. I was hoping to find something from an Animerica Magazine, but the only issue that covers Angel Links (Vol 4, #9, April 2001) isn't available online (you have to buy it from Ebay). Even then, there's no guarnetee that the magazine feature that covers it will say anything besides "It's a spin off of Outlaw Star and stars these characters!". :I think there are instances where a spin-off may take place in the same universe and feature the same characters, but isn't canonically following whatever timeline it's "spinning-off" of, if you understand me. Which isn't me saying "Angel Links is non-canon", it just that there are enough differences between the two that it'd probably be prudent to do some more digging before saying with absolute fact "this takes before this or after that", if you follow me. As it is, its extremely impossible to find anything on Angel Links considering the show is a): not that great and b): everyone online really wants to forget about it and there are no dedicates sources of info as a result. Lily Ford (talk) 21:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. And I know a lot of people who have heard of the Angel Links spin-off talk of it less than fondly (though apparently enough people like it that you can find cosplays of the characters on sites like deviantart). On an objective level, I won't deny that it had a lot of issues, but it did have its good points, like the opening theme and soundtrack overall. Even so, it wasn't enough to save it. On a personal level, I don't have enough reason to despise it or anything (not to mention that I've seen FAR worse in my school's Riff club), but the entire I watched it, it felt like the show itself was in excruciating pain. Spin-offs can be pretty tricky to get right in general, and I got the impression that on a basic level, it wasn't trying to be bad. Heck, in my opinion, a good spin-off is something that is easy to enjoy without any prior knowledge of the material it's based on, but at the same time will find ways to appeal to fans of the original without turning away those who aren't as familiar. Sure, it's a tricky balance to find, but when it's found and handled well, the pay-off can be phenomenal. :Angel Links...didn't succeed in that regard. The entire time I was watching it, I kept getting the impression that for whatever reason, they didn't even bother to attempt to find that balance, opting instead to try to emulate Outlaw Star and be its own entity simeltaneously with absolutely no idea how to pull that off in the slightest. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that Angel Link's biggest flaw was its identity crisis and the poor attempt it made in hopes of resolving it.LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 01:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Adminship LinkSeasonMaster, I inquired about a Adoption of the at the central community and they say we both have to have a conversation about this before they feel comfortable about giving me any sort of Admin rights. So, what would you say about becoming co-admins, the both of us? We're basically both working to get the Wiki back into working order for OLS fans to read and it would probably be beneficial for the Wikia if we both became admins (especially considering that the original admin is absent and doesn't appear to be coming back anytime soon). Let me know how you feel about this. Lily Ford (talk) 15:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Lily Ford, thank you for doing that, and thank you for asking me about it as well. I've actually had the desire to be an admin not too long after I started making edits, before you even started. Thing is, perhaps because of my inexperience, especially then, I couldn't figure out if there a specific way to apply for the position of admin, so whatever attempt I made probably didn't reach anyone who may have actually been in a position to do something about it. So to answer your question, seeing as how we've effectively been co-admins for some time now in all but official recognition, I'd love to join you as official co-admins of the Outlaw Star wiki. If there's anything else I need to do, just let me know. LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 17:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Usually, new users or frequent visitors of a particular Wikia, when they ask to become admins, they're told to make about 150 or more (it usually depends on the admin) edits to qualify as admins. If the founder were still here, they probably would've told you that. I started my first gig in 2008 when I was super inexperienced with Wikia and learned from observing my other co-admins and gradually got better at it. That said, thanks for responding (this is good) and I just have to contact with Community Admin that responded to the adoption request and let them know. Lily Ford (talk) 18:26, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! Here's to being official admins! Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, April 4, 2014 (UTC)